The Heart of a Mother
by ViolaTheGlaceon
Summary: Gender-bent Heart. I'm addicted to gender bending characters like Heart, so please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Vio: I just recently saw the movie, and I thought:

"I'm gonna gender-bend Heart and ship _her_ with Gonza – _Booya._ "

That was my exact thought.

The only thing that I might add – other than gender-bending Heart – is Gonza having a bit of a darker side. Actually, the whole story will have darker parts included because, you know, Heart had problems dealing with eating dinosaurs at first.

This story will begin a few years after Heart ran away, and where the story really begins.

I might continue the adventure afterwards – I'm not for sure yet.

So, please enjoy! ^w^

Disclaimer: I do not own the movie or any characters from You Are Umasou.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Mother?!**

* * *

A group of Titanosaurus surrounded their young as a snarky yet boisterous laugh echoed throughout the desert-like landscape.

 _Beware, beware, pay attention_

The elderly leader's eyes narrowed, "Be wary, all of you! Don't you dare let your guard down!"

"AYE!" Was the reply he got as multiple eyes searched everywhere for the threat.

 _Big Jaw comes to steal crying children_

"Dammit!" A younger male growled out, "Where is she?!"

The leader noticed his nervousness, "Don't you dare run," a female whimpered and nudged the male, not wanting him to run and possibly get taken down, "if you do, your fate is sealed – none of us will save you. Our offspring are more important."

Said nestlings whimpered.

 _A rugged body, jagged fangs_

"My, my," fierce gray clashed with smug royal blue as a female Tyrannosaurus appeared with a smirk on her maw, "looks as if lunch has just arrived."

She wasn't fully grown, but her fit and lean body made the herd nervous. Dark, cobalt-colored scales with bare hints of orange were covered in small scars. The female's smirk widened to reveal pearly white fangs that glinted in the sunlight, her tongue darting out to swipe across her maw – hunger shined in those royal blues.

The leader grimaced at the dire situation.

The female Big Jaw would not be leaving without a meal.

 _Big Jaw comes to steal crying children_

"My name is Heart," the female drew closer with a dark look.

"You come to devour us," the leader was confused, "why tell us your name?"

"Because it'll be the last thing you'll ever see!"

 _Where are the crying children?_

 _Jaws come for them._

Heart darted towards the group with said herbivores rising on their hind legs, ready to stomp the female to mush.

Her scales glinting in the light.

Her fangs ready to dig into the soft flesh of her prey.

 _A rugged body (A rugged body)_

 _Jagged fangs (Jagged fangs)_

She weaved in and out of the falling Titanosaurus' feet, hoping to make them dizzy and disoriented.

 _Where are the crying children?_

 _Jaws come for them._

"Leave us be!"

"You will not devour our children!"

"Go find your food somewhere else!"

"Damn meat-eater!"

 _Big Jaw comes to steal crying children_

Heart could feel her heart tighten at the mention of slaughtering children.

She would never.

Ignoring the squeezing of her heart, she cackled loudly as she dodged another falling dinosaur, "I don't want your children! They're too soft for me!"

 _A rugged body, jagged fangs_

Slowly, one-by-one, the adults began to grow dizzy, with a few beginning to fall over.

Heart grinned wildly.

Lunch would be coming earlier than expected.

 _Big Jaw comes to steal crying children_

Soon, all of them were on the ground with their respective child crying and nudging them.

All that was left was the leader and Heart herself.

The old male had reared back as Heart darted towards him, her smugness being replaced with a strong determination.

 _A rugged body (A rugged body)_

 _Jagged fangs (Jagged fangs)_

With one well-aimed kick, the leader crashed to the ground with defeat.

Heart closed in and the elder closed his eyes.

His fate was sealed.

"Thank you for not eating the children," he whispered as the female stood above him with her maw opened.

 ***CRUNCH***

 _Where are the crying children?_

 _Jaws come for them._

* * *

The herd is walks away with a few glancing back every once in a while, watching their old leader being devoured by the Tyrannosaurus.

"Oh my gosh," she licked the blood off her maw before digging right back into the carcass, "this is good - I totally deserve this."

"HEART!"

"Hmm?"

Heart looked up to see three male Tyrannosaurus' running towards her with obvious irritation on their faces.

Her heart began to pound as she eyed the one in the middle.

Gonza.

She had to leave. _Now._

Snatching another chunk of her lunch, Heart darted away with a smirk as she swallowed the chunk.

She turned around, "Well, well," she purred loudly making Gonza turn red, "if it isn't Mr. Stick-up-his-ass-Gonza!"

"Watch your damn mouth!" He snarled, his copper eyes burning brightly, "And stay the fuck out of our territory or else!"

Her response was to shake her ass at him, laughing as all three turned bright red before running off, ignoring Gonza's now high-pitched roars.

* * *

Heart, after a grueling work-out, wandered across the deserted wasteland with her mind wandering all over the place.

She would probably have to lay low for a bit since she had killed the herbivore close to where Baku and the others prowled. Heart had always wondered why the fully-grown male had allowed her to stay in his territory, hunting his food and drinking his water.

She paused for a moment.

A small – _tiny –_ part of her wondered if he might have a relation to her. They both looked so alike, it was scary.

The only physical differences between there was his red orbs and her blue ones, along with the two jagged scars that cost Baku the sight in his right eye.

Their characteristics on the other-hand was completely different.

Heart was cocky, determined, and boisterous while Baku was calm, cold, and a loner to boot.

Which led her to her next biggest problem.

Gonza.

The male wasn't much older than herself, but he alone was being trained by Baku. It was a high honor to be mentored by the strongest Tyrannosaurus around, and Gonza didn't dishonor him. He trained night and day to show Baku that he would be the strongest.

Heart could feel her chest pound as she remembered when he had come to her one day out of the norm, telling her that once he was strong enough, he would defeat her.

She had smirked as asked what his reward would be.

The next words were forever burned inside her mind.

 _"I want you to be my mate when I win."_

 _She narrowed her eyes at the un-said challenge, "You mean 'if' you win."_

 _He smirked, "No, I mean 'when'."_

Heart growled at the memory of his amused look, but her glare turned into a confused look as she spotted something small and white not too far off in the distance. Her curiosity peaked, Heart stomped her way over only to stop with shock written all over her face.

It was an egg.

She bent down to gently tap on the tiny egg, jumping back as it cracked open to reveal a baby Ankylosaurus.

Tiny brown eyes looked up at her, "M-mama?"

Heart's eyes widened, "W-what?!"

"Mama! Mama! Mama!" The little dinosaur squeaked as he crawled all over his 'mama'.

"Wha-I'm not your mama!" Heart growled, feeling irritated, embarrassed, and a little flattered.

She eyed the hatchling, "Umasou," she whispered as her stomach rumbled, "geez, I'm hungry."

"Umasou? Is that my name? I love it, mama!"

"Wha-no! Ugh," she groaned as the baby nuzzled her, causing a warm feeling to grow in her chest, "you're lucky, you're adorable."

"I'm hungry, mama," she could hear the baby's stomach growling, "can I eat, mama? Can I? Can I?"

Heart rolled her eyes and gently set the baby down before pointing towards the grass and small bushes and shrubs, "That's your food."

Umasou looked up at his mama, and with a nod of her head, he tore a small piece off and chewed it carefully. His eyes widened before he quickly devoured the greens in such a speed, it surprised Heart as she watched him.

Said female watched the tiny tank chomp his way through the green shrubbery while popping out small brown pellets.

"What just happened?" Was the only thing she could ask herself as she kept a careful eye out for her 'son'.

* * *

You like? Let me know please?

Please review? ;w;


	2. Chapter 2

Vio: Please enjoy! ^w^

Warning! Vulgar language! Suggestive hints! I'm trash for writing this, lol! No Regrets!

Also, cuddly fluff! Heart being a mama bear! Umasou being adorable!

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Dark Promises and –** _ **DON'T FUCKING TOUCH MY BABY!**_

* * *

 ***GRUMBLE***

Heart groaned as her stomach growled once more, "Damn, I'm so freakin' hungry!"

She then craned her head to where her 'son' was still eating, rapidly chomping down on the greens – a bright smile on his face. Her stomach rumbled again making her wince as hunger pains finally made their selves known.

"Oi, Umasou!" He turned to her still chewing on the greens with wide brown eyes that shimmered when the sunlight hit them.

"Mama?" He tilted his head cutely.

Oh, her heart. This hatchling would be the death of her.

 **(Vio: No pun intended! XD)**

She blushed brightly, "S-stay here, I'm going to go find some food for myself," she turned back with a stern, yet motherly look, "so don't go anywhere, ok?"

Umasou smiled brightly, "Ok, mama!"

As she walked away, Heart glanced back once more to see that her son had gone back to chomping down on the delicious greens.

She snorted in amusement.

Such an adorable hatchling.

* * *

 ***CRUNCH***

Bones snapped and tendons were ripped apart as Heart tore into the dead Parasaurolophus with gusto, her blood thirst yet to be quenched. Small rivers of blood trickled down her maw, staining the ground a dark crimson.

"Damn," she froze at the all-too-familiar voice, "you look so beautiful gorging yourself like that."

Royal blue orbs narrow as she raises her head, inwardly scolding herself for not being more aware of her surroundings. Heart scowls as Gonza smirks back with a certain emotion shining in those damned copper eyes.

"What are you doing here?!" She snarls, baring her blood-stained teeth at the taller male.

His eyes darken, and he approaches with no hint of caution.

Fucking bastard!

"You," he purrs soothingly, "look so breath-taking right now," he gets closer – _too close_ – so close that they're almost touching, "that I could just devour you myself."

Her scowl becomes frigid as his tongue darts out to lap at some of the blood that still stained her maw, his smirk wide as ever.

"Do _**not**_ ," she hissed warningly, "touch me, you bastard!"

Heart gasps as he headbutts her, catching her off guard before latching onto the back of her neck, "Asshole!" She wheezes with a bark of anger.

Gonza knew where her weak spot was, there was no denying it.

"Spring isn't far away," he licks the nape of her neck with a strange gentleness, "just a few more cycles and you'll be ready."

She's confused, "Ready? Ready for what?"

Gonza chuckles darkly as he finally backs off the smaller female, his eyes roaming her slim body, "You'll just have to find out for yourself, sweetheart."

Heart watches as he turns away, walking away, only to pause after a few steps. He turns, giving her a small glare, "And if I find out that you've chosen someone else," that dark smirk is back, "I'll kill them. You belong to me, Heart. Don't forget that."

The female Tyrannosaurus is left, shivering and confused as she watches the haunting male disappear into the distance.

* * *

 _'Who the hell does he think he is?!'_ Heart inwardly snarls, outwardly baring her now blood free teeth, _'I belong to no one!'_

"Don't you look delicious!"

She is snapped from her daydreaming, only to gasp in horror at the sight of a Chilantaisaurus creeping up on _**her**_ son.

Oh, _**hell no!**_

 **"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH** _ **MY**_ **BABY!"** She roars, darts towards the other predator with surprising speed, and roundhouse kicks him, sending his sailing towards the far distance with a scream of surprise.

"Mama!" Umasou squeals, "You're so strong!"

Her fierce glare turns on the baby, causing him to flinch back in confusion at her anger, "Mama-"

"What the absolute hell Umasou?!" She roars in rage and frustration, "Do you want to be killed?! Become some predator's dinner?!"

He whines softly as a few tears roll down his chubby cheeks.

Her anger instantly diminishes, "Dammit, I'm sorry sweetling," she leans down to nuzzle her sobbing hatchling, "but please, _**please**_ , be more careful and alert. I don't want to lose you."

Umasou nodded frantically, nuzzling his mother back fiercely, "I will, mama! I will! I promise!"

She smiles, nudging him softly, "Thank you, sweetling," she looks up at the multi-colored sky, "now let's go home. It's getting late."

"Ok, mama!"

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Let me know please.

Poor Heart, so many confusing feelings. Good thing Umasou's there to cheer her up. ^w^

Please review? ;w;


End file.
